Story Ideas with writers block
by ScarletRedSouls
Summary: i have come up with a few interesting au's but i have no idea what to do with them. if you're interested, i would be more than happy to give you the permission to write them.
1. Chapter 1

10 year-old Marinette comes across a fashion magazine, and develops a celebrity crush on the 20 year-old super model Adrien Agreste.

As a fangirl would do, she would collect pictures of him and stick it to her bedroom wall – most of them being his standalone shots, some of them being with the women he dated, like the actress Chloe Bourgeois or another supermodel Lila Rossi. She would also try to go into fashion shows or photoshoots to get a glimpse of him.

As years go by, Marinette cringes on her obsession on a supermodel by her past self, and she resolves to just forget about it, knowing that she would never have a chance with a model, that too who was much older than her. The only good thing that came out of this whole ordeal is that she develops an interest in fashion designing, and chooses it pursue it as a career for herself.

Marinette, now a 20 year old university student, bags an internship at a fashion and modeling agency, where Adrien is a part of.

While at the agency, Adrien crosses paths with Marinette, and a friendship sparks between them. However, after a few meetings, Adrien becomes smitten with Marinette, and wants to have a romantic relationship with her.

When Marinette finds out about his feelings, she becomes scared and conflicted, not knowing if a relationship with a much older man, that too a famous super model would be good for her or her career.

* * *

 **A/N : couple pf AUs i thought of while bored. i have no idea what to write of these. If anyone is interested, I'll be more than happy to give them permission to write it. So until next time, Peace out!**


	2. Reverse Harem AU

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a budding fashion designer had led a relatively normal life. With bakers as parents, two loving friends (who are also dating each other), school, homework, video games, and designing and making tons of clothes, she could say that she lived a really happy life.

One day, Marinette gets to know that she has received a scholarship for a very prestigious school, which generally permits students who are from a wealthy background. She gets very excited on getting this rare opportunity.

Once Marinette gets to school, she gets a rude shock the day she enters the premises. Due to her commoner status, she gets picked on by students, generally girls, and is the favorite of the meanest girls in school, Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi. Despite this, many approach her to ask her out on dates, because she has a really pretty face.

The news of the scholarship student reaches the ears of a popular group which consists of four extremely handsome boys. These boys are revered throughout the school due to their handsome looks, and also because they belong to the richest families.

Initially, when they know about Marinette, they show little to no interest in getting to know about her. However, after encountering her individually for a few times, they realize that despite her commoner status, she could bring in wealth and fortune to the family she would eventually marry in. The group gives her the nickname, "Ladybug".

Although, initially amused be her clumsiness and talent at fashion designing, the boys suddenly realize that they harbor feeling for the clumsy ravennette. They make it their personal mission that they will make Marinette fall in love with one of them.

They boy group can consist of Adrien, Felix, Nathanael and Luka.

* * *

 **A/N : One thing you should know about me, is that i'm a sucker for reverse harems. My most favorite one was OHSHC, but my least favorite is _Brother's Conflict_ (Seriously, how can a character be so bland?) I haven't seen a !ReverseHarem AU for ML, so if anyone could write it, i would be really happy. I've given permission to MiraculousFanGirl22 to write my !DecadeApart AU.**


	3. Little Red Riding Hood AU

Marinette, a little girl, was walking in the woods to visit her grandmother with baked goods, who lives in a little cottage in the forest. Because she wears a red and black cloak, she's given the nickname, Ladybug.

When she gets inside the little house, she finds that her grandmother is nowhere to be seen. A werewolf is sitting on her bed, covered in flesh and blood. As soon as he sees Marinette, he pounces on her, ready to devour the little girl. Before the werewolf could kill her however, a hunter kills him, saving Marinette. This incident leaves a great hatred for werewolves in Marinette's heart.

As years go by, Ladybug has trained herself into a fine huntress, being perfect in archery. She also trains others so that they would be able to hunt werewolves.

One day, while hunting in the forest, she encounters a young man near the river. The man introduces himself as Adrien. After meeting for a couple of times, Marinette falls deeply in love with Adrien.

However, what Ladybug does not know is that Adrien is in fact, a werewolf. He does not want to reveal this fact to her because he's afraid that if she gets to know, he'll lose her forever.

Also, there are two warring packs or clans of werewolves. In the first one, the werewolves are good, and Adrien is a part of that. The second one is evil. The one that killed Marinette's grandmother belongs to the second one.

 **A/N : I'm honestly surprised that no one has written a 'Little Red Riding Hood' AU. The !ReverseHarem AU will be wriiten by Destiny Owl.**


	4. Reverse Harem AU (2)

Marinette is a beautiful young maiden, who's the only daughter of a baker couple. Her beauty had often been compared to that of the goddesses that the people worshipped.

Even if she was extremely beautiful, she had an oblivious nature. Due to this, she never recognised the feelings many men of her village harboured for her, and often had to reject their proposals for marriage.

Due to her oblivious nature, she was considered to be trained as a priestess for a goddess. She was chosen to serve Emilie, the goddess of wisdom, motherhood, family, marriage and children. Unlike others, Emilie's priestesses were allowed to get married, but not to lose their virginity before that.

Marinette being the hardworker she was, kept the temple clean, regularly offered the offerings, and regularly prayed to her to please the goddess so that she can bless the humans.

Emilie was pleased by the mortal, and she decided that she was the best priestess she had in eons. She used to gush about her for hours to her husband and to especially her four sons, mostly about how she was really beautiful, how hardworking she was, and how her husband would be lucky if she decides to get married.

Emilie had four sons, the youngest being Nathaniel, God of Art, the 3rd child Luka, God of Music, the 2nd child Felix, God of War, and the oldest Adrien, God of Bad luck and Destruction. These gods were considered to be the most handsome and eligible bachelors, though none of them were known to have taken on a lover.

They used to listen intently to their mother as she gushed about Marinette, about how she was one of the best priestess she had ever since she's known, as their own priests were lax in their duties.

After one remark Emilie made one day that Marinette would make a suitable wife even for a god, the four gods realize that they harbour feelings for the raven-haired priestess. They secretly rejoiced in the fact the Marinette had decided to serve their mother, making her eligible for marriage. The four gods decided that they wanted to claim the mortal as a wife for one of them.

 **A/N: Because just one Reverse Harem wasn't enough! XD. The !Little Red Riding Hood AU is taken by GRnickimartins.**


End file.
